


Meouch's 7/11 Adventure

by Unknown_Ladyworld



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Ladyworld/pseuds/Unknown_Ladyworld
Summary: Sung Removes Meouch's Food, He's angry.





	1. His Realization

This night would’ve ended a lot better if Sung didn’t force all the boys to eat healthy.

It was 3am, the time and day of the week when Meouch had to restock the junk food snack he hid under his bed. His Doritos were all gone, the box of cookies he kept under his bed also had been devoured. This night, he was feeling more of a ketchup chip and sugar cookie kick instead of chocolate chip.  
Walking down the creaky stairs to the dark kitchen, Meouch had jumped when he seen Havve charging on the couch. Thank the lord he was shut down for the night, at least this time he also didn’t have any bees to release. The Cat Man flicked the light on in the kitchen and started at the pantry.  
The pudding cups were gone?  
He searched a little more, thinking that the other bandmates had eaten them all.  
The stash of doritos were gone?!  
Now he really knew something was up. Meouch went to the other cabinets containing food and started to fling them open one by one. Not a single piece of unhealthy food was to be found. Only soylent and juice boxes in the cupboards and vegetables in the fridge.  
“Sung? What the flying FUCK” He yelled. The noise echoed through the house, making both Sung and Phobos run downstairs.  
“Uh,, What’s wrong?” Sung asked, rubbing his eye.  
“Whats wrong? What’s Wrong?!” He paused, taking a deep breath then yelling again. This time phobos shook his head as to say ‘Sung you know what’s wrong you lil health goblin’

“My Fucking food is gone, bud! You know this is my night to restock my under-bed food!” Meouch is pissed and his ears are turned back. Sung had finally realized that his friend’s forehead looked naked without his headband. “Dude. I thought I should put an abrupt end to your unhealthy habits.” Sung had motioned to the garbage bag meouch brought down a couple days ago, filled with only chip bags. “Next, I’m going after your uh…” Sung, being the innocent man he is, forgot the word. He was motioning to the little cardboard pack on the table. “...Meouch you can atleast help me out here with the name.”  
Lion man had sighed, “Darts. You’re gonna go after my cigarettes. I getcha. It’s not even a big deal. But my food?!” Meouch stomped out of the kitchen and back to his room. This took longer than he thought, and the dramatic pause was some what ruined. He came back down wearing casual jeans and a plaid shirt. “Fuck this healthy shit, I’m goin to 7/11”  
Sung screeched, then ran to the front door.  
“You’re not allowed.”  
Meouch laughed.  
“You know what you count as if you don’t let me through, right?”  
Sung turned his head to the side, confused and still sleepy. Meouch leaned in.  
“You technically count as a haterator.”  
Phobos was leaning against the kitchen entrance, hand up to his mouth, giggling.  
“Meouch. Pal. Buddy. Chum. Friend. Haterators are a specific alien race.” Sung’s voice was rather technical, he didn’t understand what point meouch was making. He started going off on a tangent reminding Meouch of what they’ve been through against their enemies. Meouch cut him off with a sigh. “I get it buddy, just move outta the way so I can get some fuckin sev, alright?.”  
Sung shrugged, and moved out of the way. It was time for Meouch’s 3am adventure. He went out of the front door, closing it gently behind him. 

A couple seconds later he returned for his cigarettes, making Phobos giggle a little bit harder.

To be continued...


	2. His Journey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meouch encounters several people during his walk.

_ “Fuckin sung with his shitty health products. What do I look like? A human?”    _ Meouch muttered to himself. Surely, eating right and cutting down on booze would get rid of his iconic dad bod, and even he didn't like the idea of that. He kept contemplating what he was going to get, then realized the nearest 7/11 was a straight 10 minute walk from their house. 

Due to the fact it was so late, not a lot of people were around, which filled meouch with relief. Though that didn’t stop cars filled with rowdy teenagers to swerve around the road from being distracted by a walking lion man.  _ “Sung was right about one thing, though. I forgot cat people aren’t a thing around this planet.” _

Meouch seen a couple people in the distance walking towards him. He kept his head high and as the small group of people approached, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. They all slowed down as they walked by him, staring with wide eyes. Meouch smirked and loudly said “H’suh, dudes?” All four people in the group lost their shit. They laughed and said h’suh back, before stopping him to ask questions.

“Okay.. are you like, one of those furry people who are  _ really _ into animals?” Meouch cackled and explained. “Nah man, I’m actually a Space Lion-Man here on earth to play bass in a band.”  _ Shit that probably sounds ridiculous to the earthlings.  _ The one who asked let out a long ‘Sure’ and He had explained again. “Seriously, I’m all real. Tug on this luscious mane” The teen did, and meouch let out a small yelp followed by a rawr. They people were startled for a second. “Holy fucKING SHIT WHAT” The kids laughed. Then not exactly knowing how to finish this strange meeting, they said thanks and goodbye. Meouch had a slight adrenaline buzz from the small  confrontation.

Minutes later, Meouch arrived at the almost empty convenience store. He stood standing in awe in front of the greasy building. It’s been some time since he came here. Meouch never needed a reason to go, Phobos and Havve always went to get the slurpees on the hot days.

Meouch took in a deep breath, then walked into the small store. Nobody greeted him, so he just went straight to what he needed. Which was in all honesty, too much.

Doritos, cookies, almost every kind of chip, noodle cups, and lastly he stopped at the hot food display and bought out the taquitos and corndogs.

He went upto the counter and the lady who greeted him stood frozen before him. Her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. 

“Hey uh, could we hurry this up a lil bit? I gotta get home before a glowing alien thinks it’ll be funny to lock me out of the house.”

The clerk was shaking a bit, stuttering and trying to move quickly. After this awkward interaction, Meouch nodded farewell and headed behind the business to have a smoke and eat some hot food.

There was a group of teenagers sitting against the wall when meouch got there. He patted his jeans, his shirt pocket and then shook his head. He had his dart in his mouth and was in mighty need for a lighter.

“Hey, Can one of you kids hook a light?”

They all went wide-eyed, then proceeded to pull out their phones and turn on the flashlights. They all had a good laugh, then one tossed a lighter at him. _ How could these kids out-dad me within the first 30 seconds of interaction?! _

After this small interaction and lighting his smoke, he walked off carrying his three 7/11 bags filled with terrible food. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just drabble I wrote a long time ago fjdhs, enjoy!


End file.
